Luego llegó el amor
by Sol naciente2018
Summary: El amor llega nuevamente en la vida de Kyoko, esta vez con mas intensidad. ¿Estará lista para enfrentar de nuevo este sentimiento que una vez creyó perdido?
1. Chapter 1

**LUEGO LLEGÓ EL AMOR**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

-¡Que calor que hace! – Exclamo en voz alta exasperada, al mismo tiempo que me desplomo en el sofá.

El verano en Japón puede llegar a ser insoportable, en especial cuando te la pasas buscando un departamento donde vivir. A mis veintidós años y ejerciendo como educadora en preescolar tengo que poner prioridades, y una de ellas es independizarme completamente. Vivo con mi madre, aunque soy lo suficientemente autosuficiente para sustentarme, sin embargo, una de las cosas que me hizo postergar mi mudanza es no dejarla sola. Siendo ella divorciada y con una sola hija, me preocupa que al no tener a alguien cerca pueda decaer; últimamente ha estado delicada de salud, pero me ha dicho que está perfectamente y desea verme "conquistar al mundo". Claro que para ella, aparte de crecer intelectualmente, es: conocer a algún hombre decente, casarme y llenarla de nietos para mimarlos. Como si eso fuera a pasar de la noche a la mañana, ya que al parecer tengo algún repelente espanta hombres.

Qué ¿qué paso con Hiroshi? Pues… él y yo terminamos hace un año, lo nuestro se acabó en un abrir y cerrar de ojos. Por mucho que tratamos de poner todo nuestro esfuerzo para que nuestra relación fuera estupenda, simplemente no funcionó, como a cualquier pareja sin amor le puede ocurrir y nos separamos en no muy buenos términos.

Pensábamos que todo iba a ser color de rosa, aunque al ir creciendo no pudimos aguantar la presión de la vida adulta, cada uno con sus responsabilidades en la universidad. Él creciendo como futbolista profesional, su ausencia por largos meses, constantemente rodeado de lindas modelos, según él, parte de su trabajo. Si como no, ni que hubiera nacido ayer ¡tonto! Y todavía el muy descarado quería una prueba de amor para no dejarme ¡Sin vergüenza! eso no es el chiste, se ve que la fama se le subió a la cabeza. El amor no solo es tener sexo. El amor es apoyarse mutuamente, confiar el uno al otro, reír juntos, cosas sencillas que él ya había olvidado. Es eso o soy muy mojigata. ¡No! simplemente sentía que Hiroshi no era el hombre indicado, simplemente no podía compartir ese maravilloso momento con alguien a quien yo ya no amaba. Siempre le rehuía, o me ponía nerviosa tratando de desviar la situación cada que quería ir más allá… en fin, eso es punto y aparte.

¿Será que aún no he conocido al amor de mi vida? O puede ser que ya lo conozca y lo he pasado por alto. O simplemente no tengo. No puedo evitar sentir tristeza ante la última opción. Bufo molesta, no es momento de pensar en esas cosas, estoy sedienta y se me antoja ir a comprar un helado, no sin antes darme una mirada en el espejo. He de decir que la imagen que me regala me hace sentir bien conmigo misma. Soy una mujer muy linda, tengo unas piernas largas y bien formadas, no estoy gorda ni tan delgada, mi busto a pesar de no ser muy generoso es del tamaño perfecto, me gusta. Me corte un poco el cabello a la altura de mi media espalda, unos pequeñísimos bucles se formaron con el tiempo, mi copete ahora es hacia un lado, mi cara es más armoniosa y femenina, dejando atrás aquellos rasgos infantiles y a la niña con esas coletas. Sonrío ante la imagen reflejada en el espejo. Me aliso el vestido veraniego que traigo y salgo en camino.

Mientras me dirijo a mi destino pienso en lo maravilloso que me ha ido intelectualmente. Me encanta mi trabajo, trabajar con niños en especial los pequeñines de jardín de infantes es increíble. Los niños son fantásticos y me sorprende cuantas cosas he aprendido por medio de ellos. Nube fue en parte mi inspiración para elegir esta carrera. Me pregunto ¿que habrá sido de él? Después de nuestra graduación el siguió ejerciendo pero de un momento a otro desapareció, creo que se fugó con Yukime; no puedo evitar reír ante aquello. En esa relación Yukime era la más interesada y obsesionada con el pobre de Nube y puedo apostar a que él si llegó a tener sentimientos por ella.

-Son 120 yenes, señorita.

Pago mi pedido, no sin antes agradecerle a la encargada y me dirijo a la mesita más apartada junto a la ventana. Es inevitable observar a la gente caminar de un lado a otro y me pongo a pensar que cada uno de ellos está pasando por situaciones de diferente índole. Preocupaciones, enfermedades, problemas económicos, de amor... El amor es complicado, a algunos les va de mil maravillas, a otros no tanto. Miki está juntada con un modelo local de comercial, se le ve feliz que eso es lo que importa. A Katsuya siempre lo veo con una chica diferente cada temporada, al parecer no le interesa tener una relación seria. Makoto está prometido a una linda chica, hija de un prestigioso abogado, se les ve tan enamorados. Noriko tiene dos años de casada con un buen hombre que la adora, hace poco nos anunció su embarazo de cuatro meses. Shuuichi a su corta edad ya es un gran empresario (herencia de su familia) cada que tiene oportunidad se da una escapada con Shizuka, quien le ayudó a bajarle un poco lo arrogante, esos dos son tal para cual que siempre se gustaron desde la primaria. Akira anda soltero pero no dudo que encontrará tarde o temprano el amor. La señorita Ritsuko, ahora señora, se casó ya hace algún tiempo y tiene un hijo de cuatro años que es uno de mis alumnos y Hiroshi… al parecer se ha hecho oficial su noviazgo con una súper modelo extranjera, el solo recordarlos tan sonrientes hace que me hierva la sangre. ¡No! no piensen mal, no estoy celosa, ni sigo enamorada de ese tonto, solo que me hice tantas ilusiones con él, que me es difícil todavía digerir la noticia.

Con una última cucharada de mi helado me dispongo a retirarme cuando de repente distingo algo que me llama sumamente la atención y que no había notado al estar tan sumergida en mis pensamientos. Un pequeño pedazo de papel pegado en el borde de la mesa. Algunos establecimientos suelen pegar recortes de poesía, fragmentos de libros, frases célebres o anuncios ya sea de oportunidades de trabajo, rentas, terrenos en venta etc. Una muy buena estrategia para que los clientes frecuenten el lugar.

" _¿Buscas ahorrar y dónde vivir? Ya no te aflijas. Compartamos casa departamento, tiene todos los servicios que necesites, con una excelente vista de la ciudad"_

Con un número de teléfono agregado más la dirección del lugar, el anuncio es sumamente atractivo, aunque eso de compartir casa con una extraña o extraño… quien sabe, puede que sea un pervertido pero nada cuesta intentar. Lo malo es que se encuentra al otro extremo de la ciudad, a media hora en metro ¿Qué debo hacer? hasta ahora es lo único interesante que he hallado.

¡Está decidido! No lo pienso mucho. Tomo el recorte de la mesa y me dirijo al teléfono público que hay en el lugar. Si todo sale bien, mañana mismo ya tendré una casa que aunque sea compartida la estaré pagando por mí misma. Cojo el auricular, sin saber que mi vida está a punto de cambiar.

Continuará…

* * *

 **Si llegaste hasta aquí, sean bienvenidos (as)**

 **Esta historia la tenía en mente desde hace un buen tiempo ya y hasta ahorita ha decidido salir a la luz. Como ya habrán notado el personaje principal es Kyoko y tratará de ella y el amorrrsh xD**

 **Si es que hay alguien por aquí, espero le den una oportunidad, ya que me doy cuenta que este fandom está muy, muy, muy, muyyy apagado :(**

 **Muchas gracias por leer.**


	2. Chapter 2

**LUEGO LLEGÓ EL AMOR**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Después de media hora de viaje, al fin llego a mi destino. Yamagata.

-¡Qué bien se siente! – exclamo entusiasmada estirando los brazos. Como tuve algunos pendientes en la mañana, mi salida la programé para las tres. Él sol seguía en su apogeo, así que me coloco un bonito sombrero y unos lentes oscuros para protegerme de tan caluroso clima.

-Bueno, en marcha. A ver... - Observo el mapa junto al anden. Caray. La ciudad es muy pequeña, más bien parece un pueblo rural. Ahora que recuerdo, de niña a veces acompañaba a mamá a una tienda conocida cerca de aquí, ya que era el único lugar donde podía encontrar algunos productos personales muy buenos a mitad de precio. En ese entonces aquel edificio me parecía tan inmenso; y como no, cuando eres niño todo lo vez enorme. Sin embargo, por mas que me esfuerzo en recordar, no logro ubicarme.

¡Rayos! Estoy algo confusa, la única manera es preguntar. Camino más de la cuenta alejándome de la estación sin divisar a ningún oficial ¿Qué hago? Ni siquiera he recorrido casi nada y ya me siento cansada. Me tumbo en una banca dispuesta a descansar de mi corto recorrido y me percato que me encuentro en un pequeño parque rodeado de frondosos arboles que protegen del calor abrasador. Un suspiro cansado brota de mis labios ¿A quien se le ocurrió la idea de mudarse por estos lares? A mi, por supuesto Y ¿si mejor me regreso y me resigno a quedarme con mamá? Ni lo pienso dos veces, es obvio que no me voy a dar por vencida. Cierro los ojos un momento al sentir la fresca brisa en mi cara.

-¿Estas perdida, cariño?

-aaaaaaaa - ¿pero quién?... una señora menuda se encuentra al lado mío. Cielos, es tan pequeña.

-Lo siento, jovencita. No quise asustarte.

-N-no... no se preocupe señora, solo me tomó desprevenida - Si como no, me dio un tremendo susto ¿de dónde rayos habrá salido?

-Me alegra saberlo, una anciana como yo no pasa desapercibida, niña... ¿Estas de visita? Nunca te había visto por aquí - me dice, ajustándose los anteojos y mirándome de arriba abajo.

-Bueno, algo así - por alguna razón no quise indagar más. La observo más de la cuenta apreciando su postura erguida en la banca, con las manos en su regazo. Me recuerda a esas estatuas en los templos budistas, esta señora no se mueve ni un centímetro.

-¡Ah, ya se! Vienes a ver a tu novio.

-¡Queee! No, no. No tengo novio, señora - le contesto rápidamente con vergüenza.

-Una jovencita tan bonita como tú y ¿sin novio?... es una verdadera pena. Estos hombres de ahora. Linda, no te acongojes, ya llegará el hombre indicado para ti.

Una gotita de sudor se resbala por mi frente, si supiera que por el momento de hombres no quiero saber. El silencio nos invade nuevamente, únicamente el sonido de las cigarras se escucha a nuestro alrededor ¿Será el calor? O esta anciana parece adivinar mis pensamientos.

-La vida es tan corta. No desaproveches ninguna oportunidad, el que estés aquí no es ninguna casualidad - yo solo la observo sin saber que decir, a la vez que el viento acaricia levemente mis cabellos.

-¡Abuela! - las dos volteamos al mismo tiempo al escuchar una voz gruesa y varonil - ¡Satsuke, hijo! ¡Por aquí! - Mis ojos no pueden despegarse del guapísimo chico que corre en dirección hacia nosotras.

-Abuela, al fin te encuentro. Mamá está preocupada - menciona aquel muchacho algo agitado.

-Ay, hijo, ya sabes que me gusta pasar el rato en el parque. Es tan tranquilo y mira, acabo de conocer a una hermosa chica. Pero que modales los míos, disculpa, linda ¿como te llamas?

-Soy Kyoko. Kyoko Inaba.

-Mucho gusto, soy Tomoko Foku. Y él es mi nieto, Satsuke.

-Hola, mucho gusto y una disculpa si mi abuela te causó alguna incomodidad.

-No, para nada. El gusto es mío.

-Creo que ya es tiempo de retirarme, Kyoko ¿Puedo llamarte Kyoko? - Yo solo asiento automáticamente - Si no tienes a donde ir te invitamos a cenar ¿Qué dices? A mi nieto le tocó hacer la cena y he de decir que es un excelente cocinero.

-Abuela - susurra aquel muchacho con un sonrojo en su rostro que me pareció tan adorable.

-¿Y bien? Que dices.

-Me encantaría pero creo que será en otra ocasión. Tengo algo de prisa, estoy buscando un lugar en especifico y no sé dónde empezar a buscar.

-¿Me permites? - Sin dudarlo le entrego el papelito que sostenía en mis manos. Al verlo, su expresión denota sorpresa pero de inmediato cambia su semblante.

-Estas de suerte, está de camino a nuestra casa, si gustas te podemos llevar.

-¿En serio? ¡Muchas gracias! - no puedo creer mi buena suerte.

Mientras caminamos, es inevitable suspirar en silencio, este joven es muy atractivo. Es alto, tiene el cabello negro, unos ojos azules tan hipnóticos y huele rico ¡Por kami! ¡que te pasa, Kyoko! acordamos que nada de hombres. Estate tranquila con esas hormonas, mujer. Acuérdate del inútil de Hiroshi. Tienes veintidós años y ya no eres una adolescente. Te pareces a Miki.

-Tu abuela es muy rápida a pesar de su corta estatura - le comento para distraerme de mi yo interno. Sus monólogos pueden llegar a ser muy intensos.

-Es porque a ella le encanta hacer ejercicio y comer sanamente – Me dice sonriendo. ¡Por kami sama! tiene una sonrisa de ensueño que podría derretir a cualquiera. Inmediatamente me doy una cachetada interna.

-Disculpa que me entrometa pero ¿conoces a la persona que vive allí?

-No, la verdad es que estoy buscando un lugar donde vivir y después de buscar hasta por debajo de las piedras, esta fue la más aceptable.

-Ya veo.

-¿Por qué? ¿Ocurre algo malo?

-¿Eh? No, nada. Es solo que es una persona muy solitaria.

-¿Le conoces?

-Solo lo saludo de vez en cuando. Es algo misterioso, pienso que no le agrada la gente. No lo digo para asustarte ni nada por el estilo. Solo es para prevenirte.

-Estás hablando con alguien que ha convivido con lo sobrenatural y el peligro desde niña, ya estoy acostumbrada – Le guiño el ojo e inmediatamente sonríe. Que lindo.

-Que tanto hablan jovencitos que no me incluyen en su plática.

-Nada abuela, cosas de fantasmas. Hemos llegado. Tienes que subir esa colina, no se ve tan empinada como parece.

-Muchas gracias, fueron de mucha ayuda.

-De nada. Bueno, aquí nos despedimos. Si llegas a quedarte a vivir aquí, ven a visitarnos. Nuestra casa es aquella, la primera de todas.

-No dudes que lo haré. Adiós, hasta luego señora.

-Hasta luego, cariño - Me despido con la mano viéndolos alejarse poco a poco. He de confesar que Satsuke me deslumbró, es muy apuesto y educado. Felizmente, me encamino cuesta arriba con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja.

* * *

¡Al fin! ¡Qué interminable! Creo que necesito acondicionamiento físico. Que mosca le pico a este sujeto por atreverse a vivir aquí, o mejor dicho, que mosca me habrá picado por elegir este lugar para vivir. Luego de algunas maldiciones, llegó al bendito lugar, trato de regular mi respiración abanicándome con el sombrero. Al dar la vuelta, me retracto de todo lo que dije. ¡Tiene una vista esplendida! Contemplo el tono rojizo y anaranjado del atardecer, el pueblo parece una maqueta en miniatura. Es maravilloso. Sin demorar, me encamino a la puerta y toco el timbre, espero un momento inspeccionando el lugar y nada, tal vez no escuchó. Toco por segunda vez, espero unos segundos y nada. Dame paciencia, kami. Vuelvo a insistir por tercera vez y... nada ¡pues quien se cree esta persona! vuelvo a tocar una y otra vez. La paciencia no es una de mis virtudes.

-Quien osa tocar así el timbre. Me costó un ojo de la cara para que alguien venga a desbaratarlo.

Me quedo inmóvil ante el hombre que sale como si nada, con el torso descubierto y bien formado, con tan solo una toalla enrollada en sus caderas. Mi cara se enrojece furiosamente ¡¿Pero qué le pasa?!

-¡Tápese! ¡Sin vergüenza! ¡Por que sale de esa manera! - le grito toda roja cubriéndome los ojos. Sí que soy una pudorosa.

-Óigame pero si vivo aquí, además estaba tomando una ducha, escuché el timbre y no me dio tiempo de vestirme. Y… ¿se puede saber quien es y a qué viene?

-¡Como que ha que vengo! ¡Vengo por lo del anuncio! – Aish, menudo tonto.

-¿Era hoy?

Un momento, su timbre de voz me parece tan familiar, esa cara de tonto que hace al no recordar nada y esas grandes cejas. Noto también que en su mano izquierda que sujeta el nudo de la toalla trae puesto un guante. No puede ser. Acaso él es...

-¿Nube? – Mi voz sale en un susurro. La duda adorna su masculino rostro.

-¡Soy Kyoko! ¿No me recuerdas?

-Kyoko.

No puedo evitar derramar algunas lágrimas, siempre le he tenido un gran estima a Nube desde niña, sin pensarlo me lanzo a sus brazos y lo abrazo.

-¿Kyoko? ¿En serio eres tú? ¡Qué sorpresa! - Me dice abrazándome más fuerte. Río ante su acción pero me percato que está en paños menores y me ruborizo al instante separándome de él.

-Claro que soy yo, tonto, quien más si no. Oye ¿no puedes ponerte algo de ropa?

-Uy, qué carácter. Sigues siendo la misma niña enérgica y mandona que conocí.

-¡No soy una niña!

-Jajajajaja… pero pasa. Así que tú eras la chica que me habló ayer.

-No puedo creer que hayas estado aquí todo este tiempo – entro ignorando su comentario - ¿Qué has hecho?

-Las preguntas para después ¿no quieres que te enseñe la casa? A decir verdad, jamás imaginé que alguien se interesaría en esto de compartir pero como vez estoy escaso de dinero.

-Ya me lo suponía. No cambias.

-Oye, el dinero escasea cada vez más. Por cierto, me alegra que seas tú la interesada, quien sabe con qué fulano me hubiera tocado.

-Ni hablar.

-Enseguida vuelvo. Siéntate, estás en tu casa.

-Gracias.

Desaparece por las escaleras y me dedico a observar el lugar. Tiene una salita muy bonita y acogedora. Enfrente hay un ventanal que permite ver el panorama en la parte de atrás y diviso una especie de manantial ¿Serán baños termales? Si es así, será grandioso vivir aquí. Al lado del ventanal hay una repisa con algunas fotografías, la curiosidad me invade y con nostalgia aprecio que somos nosotros cuando estábamos en primaria. Sin duda la mejor época de mi vida. Qué tiempos aquellos… Qué raro, no hay ninguna de Yukime o alguna otra mujer, eso me da a entender que no está viviendo con nadie.

-Disculpa la tardanza.

-Descuida. Oye Nube y ¿cómo es que conseguiste esta casa?

-Aunque no lo creas, tengo una cuenta de ahorro. Toda mi paga se iba allí, por eso es que andaba sin dinero.

-Y ¿porque desapareciste tan de repente dejando la escuela? ¿Y…Yukime? - le pregunto con cautela. Su rostro en seguida se pone serio.

-No quiero ser grosero Kyoko, pero eso es algo que no me apetece hablar.

-Ya, ya, no te pongas melodramático. Mejor enséñame el lugar – Aunque muy en el fondo deseo saber.

-Claro, sígueme.

Y fue así que empezamos con el recorrido. No es muy grande pero es perfecta para dos. Sabía que Nube podía llegar a ser tan desordenado pero me sorprendió ver que estaba limpia y ordenada, a excepción de su habitación que abrió por error. Ay Nube, nunca cambiaras…

Continuará…

 **Ay pero que tristeza, ya me lo temía, no hay nadie en estos lares, solo una persona ha leído esto, en fin… aun así seguiré publicando, la verdad que quiero plasmar esta historia, no importa si no hay vistas o reviews :c**

 **Hasta la próxima.**


	3. Chapter 3

**LUEGO LLEGO EL AMOR**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 _ **-Kyoko, dinos ¿cuál es tu sueño? –** la voz de Hiroshi interrumpe lo que iba a decir e inmediatamente le respondo con ilusión._

 _ **-A mí me gustaría… ser azafata, o probablemente una traductora, pero también suena muy atractivo ser una maquilladora. Quiero trabajar en una profesión que realmente valga la pena. Y después me encantaría…**_

 _ **-No me digas que finalmente te quieres casar con Hiroshi**_ – _Soltó Miki a quemarropa, provocando un enorme sonrojo en mi rostro al igual que a Hiroshi._

 _ **-¡Oye! ¿Qué les pasa? ¡Están completamente equivocados! ¡Yo jamás dije eso!**_

 _ **-¡Tienes demasiados sueños para el futuro! ¡Recuerda que la vida no es tan fácil! Quizás te esté esperando un destino trágico.**_

 _Al parecer Miki no estaba tan equivocada con respecto a mi vida amorosa._

 _ **-¡Te equivocas Miki! ¡Mis sueños si se cumplirán!**_

 _ **-Y tú Nube, ¿tienes algún sueño o… esperanza para el futuro?**_ – _Katsuya como siempre, ignorándonos._

 _ **-¡Por supuesto! El sueño más grande que tengo es cambiar la cena de todos los domingos. En lugar de arroz frito con molida popular, quiero arroz frito con molida especial, que tenga huevos, sopa, verduras y ensalada. ¡De lujo!**_

 _ **-Que ridículo, podrías soñar con algún restaurante francés…**_

 _ **-Aunque la gente diga lo que quiera, mis sueños se cumplirán. No cabe duda –**_ _Fueron_ _mis pensamientos antes de caer en una oscuridad total._

* * *

Mis ojos se abren lentamente al escuchar el sonido de los pájaros junto a mi ventana. Me incorporo poco a poco, tratando de enfocar mi mirada a mí alrededor ¿Dónde estoy? Me doy cuenta que no es mi antigua habitación. Como si de un rayo se tratase, los recuerdos vienen a mi mente. ¡Nube! Me he reencontrado con Nube y ahora estoy compartiendo casa con él. Ayer estaba tan cansada que caí rendida después de acomodar mis cosas y quedarme hasta tarde platicando.

Me dirijo a la ventana abriéndola completamente, tal acción hace que los pájaros salgan volando aunque no le doy demasiada importancia. La brisa matutina acaricia mi rostro y medito en el sueño ocurrido ¿Por qué aquellas memorias de mi pasado inundaron mi mente? Todo parecía tan real, como si hubiese sucedido ayer. Cuando se es niño la vida es tan fácil... tenía demasiados sueños por delante, sin siquiera preocuparme de las responsabilidades que conlleva la vida adulta. Sin embargo aquellos sueños infantiles jamás se cumplieron. Me convertí en maestra que hasta la fecha no me arrepiento, lo disfruto, amo mi profesión y con respecto a lo otro…

Unos golpes en la puerta interrumpen mis cavilaciones.

-Kyoko, el desayuno está listo.

-En un momento bajo – Será mejor ya no pensar, lo pasado quedo en el pasado. Estoy empezando una nueva etapa en mi vida y no pienso echarme para atrás por tonterías.

-Buenos días, Nube.

-Buen día. Al parecer se te pegaron las sábanas, jajajaja.

-Ja, ja, muy gracioso. Que yo recuerde eras tú al que se te pegaban las sábanas, por eso siempre te retrasabas en la escuela. Además que gracias a ti y tu " _deberíamos ponernos_ _al tanto"_ es que desperté más tarde de lo normal.

-Caray, que no es para tanto, mejor desayunemos que muero de hambre – Yo solo le quito el tazón de comida para empezar a comer.

-¡Esto está riquísimo! En verdad ¿Tú lo cocinaste?

-Me ofendes, Kyoko – Dijo con fingida indignación – Después de vivir solo durante mucho tiempo, uno aprende ciertos hábitos para sobrevivir, en especial cuando uno está soltero.

-Yo solo decía, recuerdo que vivías de sopas instantáneas.

-Jajajajaja oye, la paga era mala. Es un milagro que haya sobrevivido y encontrado esta casa y este trabajo que no es tan malo. Por cierto. se me hace tarde. A diferencia de ti, a duras penas descanso.

-Nube, espera.

-¿eh?

-Gracias, en serio.

-Nos vemos más tarde – Se despide con la mano. Mientras tanto, me dispongo a lavar los trastes, admirando la pequeña pero bonita cocina, en serio que Nube se ha lucido con esta casita.

* * *

 _Después de darme un tour y cerrar el contrato, nos pusimos al corriente con nuestras vidas. Ahora sé que él es el encargado y guía de la sección del terror en la biblioteca local, aparte es guardia de seguridad de la misma. Mientras platicábamos, pude notar que evadía fácilmente el porqué de su retiro en la enseñanza y su ruptura con Yukime. Aun no se anima a contarme la verdad sobre su pasado, solo sé que dejó la escuela debido a un incidente y que Yukime desapareció sin dejar rastro. Que cosas ¿no? igualmente evadí todo lo relacionado con Hiroshi, cambiando el tema inmediatamente. Lo que no puedo evitar es reír ante aquella expresión de sorpresa al contarle que también soy maestra._

 _-Soy educadora en preescolar._

 _-¿En serio? – sus ojos no paraban de parpadear._

 _-Si. Yo… a decir verdad, tú fuiste mi inspiración._

 _-Vaya… me alegra. Nunca pensé ser la inspiración de alguien. Pero tienes que admitir que era un excelente y bien parecido maestro -_ _Una gotita de sudor resbala por mi sien, su ego no ha desaparecido._

 _-Créelo Nube, a pesar de que eres algo tonto._

 _-¡Oye!_

 _-¡Oh, kami! ya es tarde, tengo que regresar a casa y prepararme para la mudanza._

 _-Te acompaño a la estación._

Y como olvidar la reacción de mi mamá al enterarse que conviviría con un hombre.

 _-¿Has encontrado un lugar donde vivir?_

 _-Si mama, es un lugar muy bonito. Tiene una vista preciosa y el alquiler no será una carga, ya que entre los dos lo pagaremos. Tú conoces el lugar, te encantaba llevarme, en especial cuando de ofertas se trataba._

 _-¿Yamagata? Hasta allá ¿No crees que está un poco retirado de tu lugar de trabajo?_

 _-Solo es media hora, bien lo sabes._

 _-Y se puede saber ¿quién es ese hombre que te espera en la puerta?_

 _-Es la persona con quien compartiré casa._

 _-¿Compartirás casa con un hombre que además es un completo extraño?_

 _-Te equivocas mamá, no es un extraño, es un viejo amigo. Lo conozco, no te preocupes – No quise decirle que se trata de Nube, al parecer no lo reconoce, ya que cambió bastante con el tiempo y esas gafas de sol ayudan a cubrirle esas cejas._

 _-Bueno, confío en ti. Tan lo menos esta guapo._

 _-Mamá, por favor._

 _-Ay, Kyoko, te extrañare mucho, pero esto es parte de crecer. Estoy muy orgullosa de ti y en lo que te has convertido y estoy segura que la vida te regalara grandes y maravillosas sorpresas, hija. Te quiero mucho._

 _-Mamá – las lágrimas no tardan en aparecer y me lanzo a sus brazos – Yo también te quiero mucho, mamá._

 _-Bueno no hagamos esperar a tu amigo ¿Ya tienes todo tu equipaje? – me pregunta en la puerta de la entrada. Yo solo asiento._

 _-Joven, le suplico cuide bien de mi hija._

 _-No se preocupe señora, está en buena manos ¿nos vamos, Kyoko?_

 _-Si_

 _-Un momento, su cara me parece tan familiar ¿acaso lo conozco?_

 _-Ya te lo dije mama, es un viejo amigo – le digo rápidamente antes de que Nube lo eche a perder - Bueno, nos vamos, te hablaré todos los días. Andando, Nube._

 _-Sí, sí. Hasta luego, señora._

 _-¿Nube? Donde he escuchado ese nombre._

* * *

Sé que hice mal en mentirle a mamá, pero si se entera de que Nube; nuestro antiguo vecino y mi maestro de quinto año, es aquel hombre, pegaría el grito en el cielo y no permitiría que viva con él.

Las vacaciones de verano se me hacen eternas, hasta llegar al punto de no tener nada que hacer. Creo iré a darme una vuelta por los alrededores, esta nublado y quiero aprovechar en conocer el pueblo. Antes haré una parada, les prometí a la señora Tomoko y a su nieto ir a visitarlos, se portaron muy lindos conmigo aquella vez. En agradecimiento les llevaré unas deliciosas galletas, que, aunque son compradas, saben deliciosas. Lo único que detesto es aquella bendita colina, por lo menos la bajada no es tan difícil como la subida.

-Buenas tardes – me anuncio sin recibir respuesta. Después de unos minutos me retiro, no hay nadie en casa, y como no, si han de estar ocupados en sus labores diarias. Me paso la tarde aquí y allá, me parece un pueblo encantador, muy limpio, la gente es muy amable pero algo distante con los desconocidos. Sin darme cuenta, llego a dar a la biblioteca principal, donde Nube labora. De solo verla se me eriza la piel, se ve algo espeluznante, no me extraña que él trabaje en un lugar así. No sé porque, pero desde que salí de casa, he notado como si alguien me observase, volteo a todos lados sin éxito, solo veo algunas personas pasar, parece que estoy algo paranoica.

No doy ni un paso cuando un escalofrío recorre mi cuerpo y se tensa, al parecer alguien me está llamando ¿quién es? Empiezo a sentirme tan somnolienta y comienzo a caminar en contra de mi voluntad, siguiendo aquella extraña y familiar voz, sin saber que el peligro me acecha con cada paso que doy.

-¡KYOKO!

-¿Qué…? – Salgo de aquel trance abruptamente. Con horror diviso a un auto dirigirse a una increíble velocidad hacia mí. No puedo moverme. Desesperada intento gritar pero ningún sonido sale de mi boca. Cierro los ojos esperando mi destino final pero antes de que el auto impacte contra mi cuerpo siento a alguien abrazarme con fuerza para después caer de lleno al pavimento.

Aferrada con firmeza al cuerpo junto a mí, no dejo de temblar. De nuevo oigo que me llaman por mi nombre pero de una manera preocupada. No logro distinguir quien es, debido a las lágrimas que empiezan a formarse en mis ojos. Tan fuerte fue la impresión que empiezo a ver todo oscuro, para finalmente caer desmayada en brazos de mi salvador.

Continuará…

* * *

 **Por si no se dieron cuenta los diálogos remarcados en negro son del capítulo 48 "Que nuestro sueño continúe, nuestro querido maestro Nube"**

 **Muchas Gracias a Gassy Kosei por leer y comentar, a Da8Ic que no entendí lo que dijo pero bueno, igualmente gracias.**

 **Hasta el siguiente c:**


	4. Chapter 4

**LUEGO LLEGÓ EL AMOR**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 _Con dificultad, abro los ojos sin entender que sucedió exactamente, lo único que recuerdo es un auto dirigiéndose a toda velocidad hacia mi ¿Será que… morí? No, eso es imposible, seguro me golpee fuertemente la cabeza, por eso tengo ese tipo de pensamientos negativos. Poco a poco me incorporo observando el lugar, aunque sin éxito. La espesa niebla me impide distinguir lo que hay a mi alrededor ¿Dónde estaré?_

 _Camino con cuidado y sin rumbo fijo, tratando de no chocar con cualquier cosa que pudiera estar en mi camino. El eco de mis pasos me provoca un poco de temor, como si alguien estuviera siguiéndome y en cualquier momento quisiera emerger de entre la niebla. ¿Por qué me suceden estas cosas a mí? Nube, ¿Dónde estás cuando se te necesita?_

 _De repente aquella masa de aire blanquecina se esparce completamente, presentándose ante mi, mi antiguo salón de quinto año. Mis ojos se abren más de la cuenta ante la sorpresa. Todo sigue igual, a excepción de algunos pequeños cambios que cualquier ex alumno de este salón fácilmente podría notar. Mi mano acaricia el borde del pupitre que solía usar e inmediatamente los recuerdos inundan mi mente, la mayoría de ellos son recuerdos felices._

 _No estoy segura cuanto tiempo estuve absorta en mis recuerdos, cuando un intenso frío empieza a sentirse dentro del aula. La temperatura ha bajado considerablemente, haciéndome tiritar y frotar mis brazos de arriba abajo._

 _-¿Hay alguien ahí? – Pregunto temerosa al percatarme de una presencia en el lugar. Unos débiles sollozos llaman mi atención, quien quiera que sea se halla sentado en uno de los pupitres de enfrente. Con asombro me doy cuenta que es un niño quien llora._

 _-H…hola ¿quién eres? – Trago con dificultad al no recibir respuesta – ¿Estás bien? – Le interrogo, notando sus hombros sacudirse al son de su llanto._

 _-¿Estás perdido? – le insisto. De nuevo no obtengo respuesta y estoy empezando a impacientarme, sin embargo no puedo dejarlo ahí solo. Con cautela me aproximo para no asustarlo, aunque mi intuición me dice que no me acerque._

 _- **Ayuda** – Pego un pequeño saltito de sorpresa al escuchar su voz, que obviamente denota temor – ¿Cómo te llamas? Quizá así pueda ayudarte._

 _-_ _ **Ayuda**_ _– Su llanto no cesa e intento tranquilizarlo – Descuida, todo estará bien._

 _-_ _ **Ayuda**_ _– consigo alcanzar su hombro con mi mano e inmediatamente sus sollozos cesan. Lentamente lo volteo hacia mí. Grave error. Grande es mi sorpresa y horror al percatarme que no tiene rostro._

 _-_ _ **Ayudaaaaa**_ _– su voz distorsionada y siniestra me impulsa de lleno hacia atrás, que caigo de sentón ante el susto._

 _-aaaaaaaaa_

* * *

Sin emitir sonido alguno, despierto abruptamente tocando con fuerza mi pecho. Mi corazón late aceleradamente por tan espantosa escena.

-Fue una pesadilla, solo una pesadilla – Me repito a mí misma para tranquilizarme, de a poco mi respiración se estabiliza. Me tumbo de nuevo en la camilla apreciando la blancura del techo, reparando enseguida que me encuentro en una pequeña habitación.

-Nube – susurro al verlo dormido en aquella silla, en una muy incómoda posición.

-Nube. Oye, Nube – Olvido que a veces tiene el sueño muy pesado ¿cómo puede dormir tan a gusto en una silla tan pequeña? Una sonrisa traviesa aparece en mi rostro al ver la almohada, y sin pensarlo dos veces se la arrojo directo a la cara.

-¡Que dem!... ¡Kyoko, has despertado!

-¿Qué fue lo que pasó? – le pregunto tímidamente haciéndome la inocente, entre tanto se acerca junto a mí.

-¿No lo recuerdas? – niego con la cabeza. Sinceramente mi mente está en blanco, a excepción de aquella terrorífica pesadilla.

-Un auto estuvo a punto de atropellarte. Gracias al cielo que Fuku estaba cerca del lugar.

-¿Fuku?

-Sí, Satsuke Fuku, el chico que te salvó. Se le notaba muy preocupado ¿Lo conoces? – Dudo un momento de quien está hablando pero enseguida recuerdo al chico lindo y su abuela.

-Si. Él y su abuela fueron muy amables conmigo. Me ayudaron a localizar el lugar donde vives – Nube enarca ligeramente la ceja para enseguida suspirar mientras adopta una expresión seria y preocupada.

-¿Cómo te sientes? ¿Te encuentras bien? – Yo solo asiento con una sonrisa. – Bueno, entonces es hora de retirarnos. Ya casi es media noche y no he comido nada desde el almuerzo.

-¡¿Media noche?! – Grito aventando la sábana en su cara. Pobre Nube, a estas alturas ya debe estar odiándome por tanto golpe en su rostro.

Caminábamos los dos en silencio, yo unos pasos atrás a causa de la pena, estoy segura que lo preocupe sobremanera. Él silbido de los grillos, aparte de nuestros pasos era lo único que se escuchaba.

-Nube, muchas gracias por quedarte conmigo hasta tarde. Lamento haberte preocupado.

-No tienes que disculparte. Afortunadamente no pasó a mayores. Me alegra que estés bien, completamente sana y salva.

Lo sabía. Aunque Nube me de la espalda, puedo percibir un toque de preocupación en su voz y sobre todo miedo ante lo que me pudo haber ocurrido si Satsuke no hubiese estado en el lugar de los hechos. Se lo que él siente si alguno de nosotros, sus amigos más queridos, nos encontramos en peligro sin que él pueda hacer algo para rescatarnos.

- _Gracias, muchas gracias, Satsuke_ – agradezco internamente observando la luna. Sin más nos dirigimos a casa a descansar luego de tan desagradable suceso.

* * *

Al siguiente día me dedico a estar en casa. Quisiera ir a ver a Satsuke y agradecerle personalmente, pero Nube me ha prohibido estrictamente salir. ¿Quién se cree él para negarme lo que haga o no haga? Bufo molesta dejando a un lado el libro que estaba leyendo y me encamino al ventanal. Mis ojos contemplan el manantial que se ve a lo lejos, sitiado en medio de unos cuantos árboles, la luz del sol se refleja en aquellas aguas cristalinas, que brilla como si tuviera vida.

¿Pero quién?... Mi cuerpo se estremece al divisar la silueta de una persona asomándose por entre los árboles, no logro distinguir si es hombre o mujer pero me produce una desagradable sensación en todo mi cuerpo. Con fuerza aprieto la cortina, rogando a kami que todo sea una mala jugada de mi mente, no obstante sigue allí, inmóvil, acechándome. Me sobresalto al escuchar el timbre, apartando rápidamente la mirada de la ventana, vuelvo de nueva cuenta mi vista al lago y para mi sorpresa no logro ubicar al extraño individuo ¿Qué fue aquello? Por segunda vez oigo el timbre sonar.

-Creo que estoy alucinando cosas – Corro a la puerta abriéndola rápidamente. Grande es mi sorpresa al admirar al joven parado frente a mí con un sencillo pero lindo ramillete de crisantemos.

-¡Satsuke!

-Espero no te moleste que pase a visitarte. Para ti – me dice extendiéndome el bonito arreglo floral.

-Son hermosas... Muchas gracias, no te hubieras molestado. Pasa.

-No sé si sea correcto que entre.

-Si lo dices por Nube no tienes que preocuparte, él no está. Además eres mi amigo y cualquier amigo mío es bienvenido – Él sonríe como sabe hacerlo, y por arte de magia tranquiliza mi ser que hasta hace poco se encontraba asustado.

-¿Cómo estás? Estaba muy preocupado por ti. Desde el accidente ya no pude saber de ti.

-Y supongo que Nube es la causa de ello ¿no? Descuida estoy perfectamente, un poco inquieta pero bien.

-¿Sucede algo?

-No, bueno, es que yo… ya sabes, estuve a punto de morir atropellada pero gracias a ti, sigo aquí. Estoy en deuda contigo.

-No tienes que agradecer. Es un alivio que estuviera allí. Lo que no logro entender es ¿Qué hacías en medio de la calle?

-Ni yo misma lo sé, es mas no recuerdo casi nada. Lo más raro es que tuve un sueño bastante perturbador.

-¿Le has dicho algo a Nueno- san?

-No quiero preocuparle, ya demasiados problemas ha pasado como para que acarre los míos.

-Kyoko, no quiero sonar como un entrometido ni nada por el estilo pero dime ¿qué relación tienes con él? – su pregunta me sorprende pero no quiero que piense ideas equivocadas.

-Bueno, él es un amigo muy querido, a quien estimo en demasía. Lo conozco desde que era una niña. Perdimos contacto hace algún tiempo pero creo que por cosas del destino nos volvimos a encontrar - Él solamente suspira y vuelve a sonreír.

Y así, pasamos la tarde, entre risas y conociéndonos un poco más. Él es fotógrafo profesional, de vez en cuando sale a la ciudad para vender su arte. Cuando no está detrás de la cámara se dedica a la carpintería. Vive con su abuela y su madre. Le encanta cocinar, sabe muchas cosas y solo es un año mayor que yo. Sin darnos cuenta, la noche a caído.

-Muchas gracias por venir a visitarme, en serio. Me haces muy feliz.

-Al contrario no sabes el gusto que me da que estés bien y me consideres tu amigo.

Nos quedamos mirando un momento, mientras me pierdo en el azul de sus ojos. Sin previo aviso me abraza a lo cual correspondo inmediatamente. Como necesitaba un abrazo de estos. El carraspeo inoportuno de alguien que conozco se hace escuchar haciendo que nos separemos.

-Espero no haber interrumpido nada – Ese Nube y su inoportuna presencia. Ganas me dan de darle un buen coscorrón.

-Ya es tarde, me retiro y no quiero importunarte. Por cierto, la abuela te envía saludos. Que pases buenas noches. Hasta luego Nueno-san.

-Dale mis saludos a tu abuela y dile que muchas gracias – Sonríe despidiéndose con la mano, me quedo un rato más en la puerta rememorando su visita que aligeró mis preocupaciones.

-Con que Satsuke Fuku, mmmmmm – ¿Todavía sigue aquí? Sus ridículas cejas se mueven pícaramente al mismo tiempo que frota su mano contra su barbilla. No quiero imaginar los pensamientos pervertidos que inundan la mente de mi antiguo maestro.

-No tengo idea de que estas hablando – me hago la desentendida.

-A mí no me engañas. Se nota a leguas que te agrada ese tipo y él no te es indiferente ¿Qué cómo lo sé? Créeme, tus ojos te delatan, ya que brillan como cuando hablabas de Hiroshi.

-Por dios Nube, apenas y lo conozco. Y sabes bien que lo de Hiroshi fue solo un amor infantil, he olvidado a ese tonto por completo.

-¡Ah! Pero gracias a ese tonto es que decidiste cambiar de aires y así tuviste la oportunidad de conocer a Fuku. Admítelo, Kyoko. Estas encantada con él.

-Ushhh, cállate Nube – Roja de vergüenza comienzo a golpearlo en el pecho mientras el muy cretino solo ríe ante mi reacción. Reconozco que Satsuke me gusta y mucho. He pasado todo un año soltera y sin compromisos que no puedo evitar a echar volar mi imaginación. Él y yo como marido y mujer, sellando nuestra unión con un beso de amor. Dios mío ¿en qué estoy pensando? Apenas y lo conozco, además estoy violando las reglas auto impuestas por mí misma en cuanto a hombres se refiere.

-Jajajajaja, vamos, no te pongas así. Entre más te enojes, envejeces el doble y las arrugas aparecen automáticamente – ¡Tonto! Un punta pie es lo que merece y más.

Dejando a un lado el tema de Satsuke, me alegra ver a Nube reír como antaño. Estos tres días lo he visto un poco retraído, nada que ver con el Nube que conozco. El trata de actuar normal y piensa que no me doy cuenta. Nube… ¿Qué fue lo que te ocurrió realmente?

-Traje la cena, pero si me sigues golpeando nos quedaremos sin comer- me dice interrumpiendo mis pensamientos.

-La cena te salvó pero vuelve a hacer otra de tus bromitas y ya verás – No podemos evitar reír y nos disponemos a poner la mesa.

 **POV NORMAL**

El bullicio en el interior de la casa es observado por una silueta desde afuera. Cada movimiento, cada palabra, cada acción era memorizado por aquel extraño ser. El aburrimiento era visible en su rostro, no soportaba las ridículas emociones humanas. Optó que era hora de retirarse, no quería arriesgarse a que ese tal Nueno Meisuke o Nube, como solía llamarlo aquella niña, lo descubriera. Con una última mirada, el ente fue desapareciendo en la oscuridad de la noche.

 **Continuará…**

* * *

 **¡Milagro! He vuelto con otro nuevo capítulo que me costó un poquito escribir pero ya está aquí.**

 **Sinceramente espero que les haya gustado y disculpen la tardanza. No se me aburran que esto apenas está comenzando y poco a poco se irán resolviendo algunas cosillas.**

 **Generalmente el fic es desde el punto de vista de Kyoko sin embargo también voy a añadir en algunos capítulos el punto de vista de Nube o de Satsuke, también el POV normal como pudieron darse cuenta en el último párrafo, de todas formas para que no se me confundan lo señalaré como fue en este caso ;)**

 **Otra cosa, para que puedan darse una idea de cómo es Satsuke Fuku (sé que ya les describí como es él físicamente) solo imaginen a Shouta Kazehaya, de "Kimi No Todoke", nomas que lo único que cambia son el color de sus ojos, me parece muy lindo ese niño.**

 **Agradezco a:**

 **Neru15: Descuida, no lo voy a dejar ;)**

 **StephanySchreave: Creo que ya te mande un mensaje privado pero de nuevo gracias por los ánimos y darle follow, significa mucho (*.*)**

 **Saludos a Gassy Kosei y a Da8Ic, espero que sigan leyendo está loca idea.**

 **Hasta el siguiente :D**


	5. Chapter 5

_**AVISO IMPORTANTE:**_

 _ **Hola ¿Cómo están? Ya estoy de nueva cuenta por acá regalándoles un capítulo más de esta historia. Primero que nada, una enooorme disculpa del tamaño del Japón por la tardanza en actualizar; me doy cuenta lo difícil que es crear una historia y sobre todo armar la trama que la verdad me está costando trabajo, tomando en cuenta que este fic ya lo tengo muy claro en mi cabeza. Segundo, a ver, como decirles… Quiero advertirles. A los que ya leyeron los primeros cuatro capítulos, antes de que empiecen siquiera a leer este, quisiera que volvieran a releer desde el primer capítulo hasta el cuarto. Me he tomado el atrevimiento de cambiar nombres, lugares y una que otra cosilla. Si, lo sé, es algo raro pero volví a releer el fic y no estaba convencida del todo con mi pobre escritura. (Tampoco estoy queriendo decir que la redacción de ahora sea la gran cosa) Discúlpenme si eso les causa alguna inconformidad pero tenía que hacerlo. Sin más los dejo esperando disfruten la lectura.**_

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **LUEGO LLEGO EL AMOR**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Bostezo sonoramente después de un arduo día de trabajo. Es viernes, último día de vacaciones; por ende, hay una excesiva cantidad de gente dentro y fuera de la biblioteca, la atracción turística más popular de Yamagata. En sí, la biblioteca es grande, tiene un aspecto tan lúgubre que la hace parecer tenebrosa y eso llama la atención de propios y extraños. Parte de mi trabajo es relatar aquellas leyendas que la hicieron famosa y según cuentan son ciertas. No lo niego, algunas son totalmente verídicas; aunque la forma en como murieron estos "famosos" fantasmas son muy tristes e incluso horrorosas. Ya estoy acostumbrado a lidiar con este tipo de situaciones, tengo el don de ver espíritus deambular en cualquier lugar, percibo sus temores al igual que su alegría y les puedo asegurar que la energía acumulada aquí no es negativa; al contrario, las almas que vagan en este mundo solo quieren ver por última vez a su ser querido o simplemente les cuesta irse por la sencilla razón de no olvidar su anterior vida. Gracias a mi mano de monstruo los puedo enviar al más allá y obtengan un descanso eterno.

Para mi mala suerte, también veo demonios y espíritus malignos pulular alrededor de los seres humanos. Su objetivo siempre es el mismo: apoderarse del cuerpo de algún desafortunado en vida y cometer toda clase de fechorías, cosa que no han logrado gracias a mi intervención. Quisiera que fuese así siempre pero lamentablemente no todo sale como uno desea.

Cuando los últimos turistas terminan su recorrido, me dedico a asear mi sitio. El fin de semana también suele ser ajetreado; por eso todo debe estar listo para de nueva cuenta mañana empiece otro día de trabajo. Hoy no tengo guardia, así que me apresuro al recordar la cena esperándome en casa, he de admitir que Kyoko cocina exquisito (aún más que yo, lo confieso) y a pesar de turnamos para preparar los alimentos, siempre es un placer probar sus deliciosos y sencillos platillos. Ha pasado un mes desde que se vino a vivir conmigo, al principio me tomó desprevenido pero con el paso de los días, me he acostumbrado a su presencia en casa. Y vaya que el tiempo ha sido generoso con ella, se ha convertido en toda una hermosa joven mujer, pese a ello, sigue poseyendo ese carácter que todas las mujeres sacan a flote y hacen temblar al más valiente de los hombres; incluyéndome.

Ignoro del todo los detalles de su ruptura con Hiroshi, lo único que se limitó a decirme es lo inepto, idiota, infeliz y toda clase de sandeces hacia el susodicho. No soy un metiche ni nada por el estilo; sin embargo la curiosidad me gana y a veces me pregunto ¿cómo rayos terminaron su relación? si se les veía tan enamorados, eran la pareja perfecta. Me enteré (no pregunten como) que él anda con una súper modelo; muy guapa por cierto, maldito Hiroshi, no tiene ni una pizca de vergüenza. Pobrecita Kyoko, yo fui testigo de cómo se desvivía por él, es cierto que me alejé por mucho tiempo y le he dado su espacio pero… ¡quiero saber!

¿En qué rayos estoy pensando? ya tengo treinta y seis años, parezco de esas señoras chismosas del vecindario. Mis alumnos han crecido, yo he crecido. Aunque ya no me dedique a la docencia, extraño ser maestro. Era mi vida, mi pasión desde niño cuando mi querida maestra Minako arriesgó su vida muriendo en el intento.

¿Qué pensará de mí ahora? ¿Estaría decepcionada? Confieso que veces me da miedo saberlo, le fallé a la única persona que confió en mí para proteger a los niños. Hasta siento vergüenza de mí mismo, ira, decepción, tristeza, no puedo dejar de pensar en aquel fatídico día. Él no tenía la culpa, yo… Niego repetidas veces, por más que intento no puedo evitar recordar aquel acontecimiento que me marcó de por vida. Me alejé de Dohmori para olvidar y que mi existencia se desvanezca con el paso de los años, no debo permitir arriesgar la vida de alguien más. Tal vez fue una mala idea instalarme aquí, nunca pensé que Kyoko se aparecería por estos rumbos. Si bien su estadía me alegra, también me inquieta, no es prudente que ella este aquí conmigo, puede salir herida o peor aún… ¡No! eso es algo que no me perdonaría. Ya lo viví una vez, no estoy dispuesto a vivirlo de nuevo.

Aquel día del accidente, andaba metido en mis asuntos en la biblioteca como cualquier día normal, cuando el estridente sonido del chirrido de unas llantas me paralizó por completo y no dudé en salir corriendo a ver lo que había sucedido. Reconozco que sentí un miedo terrible, la gente murmuraba de una joven pelirroja tendida en el piso. Al enterarme de que Kyoko era la mujer inconsciente, quedé en shock total ¿y si estaba muerta? la respiración se me había cortado en ese mismo instante. Fue un verdadero milagro que haya salido ilesa, si no fuera por ese chico Satsuke ¡kami! no quiero ni pensar en lo que pudo haber ocurrido.

Hablando del rey de roma. Sigue sin gustarme ese muchachillo, no tengo nada en contra de él, al contrario, le estaré eternamente agradecido por salvar a Kyoko; pero algo no me cuadra. Días después de llegar a establecerme aquí, la familia Fuku apareció de la noche a la mañana, conformada por la abuela y la madre del chico. He cruzado unas cuantas palabras con la anciana y su nieto, pero la madre siempre fue un misterio para mí, jamás la había visto. Si no fuera por aquella cena a la cual fuimos invitados Kyoko y yo tres días después del accidente, seguiría con la duda de su existencia

 _FLASH BACK_

 _-Buenas tardes – contestamos al unísono._

 _-Bienvenidos sean, muchachos. Pasen, pasen, no se queden ahí parados. Están en su casa._

 _-Muchas gracias, señora Tomoko. Con permiso – Kyoko enseguida me propinó un codazo por mi falta de entusiasmo y educación – Eh, si ¡gracias! – tartamudeo con una ligera reverencia._

 _-Kyoko, Nueno-san, permítanme presentarles. Ella es mi madre, Emiko – dijo Satsuke, señalando a una elegante mujer de unos cincuenta años._

 _-Mucho gusto – la señora Emiko solo nos dedicó una sonrisa._

 _-Disculpen, por favor. Mi hija es muda pero entiende las cosas que le decimos. Emiko, querida, él es Meisuke Nueno, ya sabes, el bien parecido vecino y ella es Kyoko Inaba, la novia de Satsuke._

 _-¡Abuela! – Cielos, este niño se cree todo lo que dicen, por un momento me hace acordar a Hiroshi ¿será que se vayan a quedar juntos? Digo, apenas se conocen y Kyoko ya babea por el chico y él… bueno, se nota lo afectuoso que es con ella. Tal vez no deba preocuparme, aunque no deja de molestarme, no sé qué sea pero sigue sin gustarme el muchacho._

 _La cena fue completamente normal a excepción de estos dos que se sonrojan por todo. La anciana siempre busca cualquier motivo para sonrojarlos, y debo admitir que es divertido verlos en ese estado ¡Ja! Aún son unos críos. A juzgar por la expresión en sus rostros, no dudo que se cansaron de ser acosados por una adorable abuelita y deciden salir un momento al patio. Quién lo diría. Cualquier pretexto les sirve para escabullirse. Tanto es el alboroto en salir que por unos segundos noto el rostro algo acongojado de la señora Emiko, más sin embargo sonríe nuevamente al voltear a verme y escuchar el llamado de su madre desde la cocina. Rayos, no siento ninguna amenaza de su parte pero ¿porque me produce tanto escalofríos esta mujer? Lo mejor sería irme a casa, no sé ni que hago conviviendo con gente desconocida, más que nada lo hago por Kyoko. Suspiro resignado, mujeres, quien las entiende. Con desgano me dirijo a la ventana, es inevitable no ver al par de tortolos desde ahí ¿De qué tanto hablaran? *Seguramente cosas como escaparse para que puedan besarse y cosas así.*_

 _-Jujujujuju, joven Nube._

 _-aahhhhhhh – esta señora me va a matar de un susto ¿de dónde diablos salió? Pensé que estaba en la cocina con su hija – ¡QUE!_

 _-Muchacho, no sea tan descortés. Así ninguna mujer le hará caso. En fin… Nube ¿puedo llamarlo Nube? – Yo solo asiento totalmente enfurruñado por su comentario – Oh, vamos, quite esa cara ¿Qué no lo ve? – Señala con la mirada al exterior – El amor es algo maravilloso si se está con la persona indicada ¿Sabe? nada sucede por casualidad, en el fondo las cosas tienen su plan secreto aunque nosotros no lo entendamos. Tenga paciencia, ya llegará su momento con la persona menos esperada – siento un peso extra, comprobando que una rebanada de pastel reposa en mi mano tentadoramente. Sin siquiera volver a mirarla porque sé de sobra que la anciana ya no se encuentra en la sala, mi vista se concentra hacia afuera, específicamente a ese par de jóvenes que contemplan el hermoso cielo de Yamagata. Por extraño que parezca, aquella escena me produce una inusitada pizca de celos._

 _Fin del flash back_

Desde ese entonces he visto como esos dos han convivido mucho. He notado el cambio tan drástico en Kyoko, se esfuerza mucho más que antes en su arreglo personal. No quiero decir que nunca se haya visto bonita con sus atuendos o su ligero maquillaje pero últimamente le pone mucho esmero en su persona, y su mirada brilla aún más. Lo más probable es que este enamorada y no es ningún secreto de quien.

Lo que me tiene intrigado es lo me dijo la anciana. Si piensa que algún día de estos encontraré el amor, está completamente equivocada. Me recuerda a mi cuando babeaba por la maestra Ritsuko, soñando enamorado de la vida al contemplarla. Como ha pasado el tiempo, honestamente, observar a los jóvenes enamorados me produce una sensación de vacío en mí ser. En algún momento de mi vida yo también soñé con encontrar a la mujer indicada que estuviera dispuesta a compartir su vida conmigo, con todo lo que conlleva saber quién soy y que hago. Por mucho tiempo estuve tan enamorado por no decir obsesionado con Ritsuko, que en mi mente enferma de hombre, para mi ella era toda una mujer, la mujer perfecta. Guapa, delicada, femenina y con un cuerpo de diosa estupendo que me hacía fantasear, el único problema era que odiaba todo lo relacionado con lo paranormal, sino fuera por ese insignificante detalle, a estas alturas estaría viviendo felizmente casado con "la mujer de mi vida", rodeado de regordetes niños a quienes cuidar. Luego estuvo _ella,_ recordar su nombre todavía es terriblemente doloroso, pensé que _ella_ y yo tendríamos un futuro prometedor, sin importar que fuera la mujer de la nieve. Pasé con _ella_ momentos increíbles donde la pasión fue a tal grado que llegué a pensar que un pequeño ser se estaba gestando en su interior. Cuan equivocado estaba, fui el más estúpido al confiar en un demonio, porque eso es lo que es, un demonio sin sentimientos que tuvo la bajeza de traicionarme en el momento que más necesitaba de su ayuda. Maldita fuera. Jamás le perdonaré aquel acto tan ruin.

-¡Que, demo…! – mis pensamientos son interrumpidos por el sonido de mi celular. Este mugre aparato me va a provocar un infarto. No entiendo porque los jóvenes de hoy en día pasan horas y horas con esta maldita cosa.

-Sí, bueno. Habla Nueno… Oh, hola, Kyoko… ¿Qué? ¿Dónde estoy? Acabo de salir del trabajo ¿las nueve? ¡Tan tarde es! Discúlpame, por favor, se me fue la noción del tiempo, enseguida llego.

Su voz acelerada y nerviosa me hizo sonreír. Es agradable tener a alguien que se preocupe por ti cuando tardas más de la cuenta en llegar a casa, aunque sea una querida amiga. Mejor me apuro, no quiero ser víctima de su ira descomunal. Rápidamente ingreso a casa. Mi hogar, mi pequeño refugio. Mis planes son comer, ver la televisión y dormir como si no hubiera un mañana.

-Estoy en casa – no termino ni de cerrar la puerta cuando siento un pequeño cuerpo abalanzarse contra el mío.

-¡Nube! – el cuerpo de Kyoko esta tenso y no deja de temblar.

-Kyoko ¿qué pasa? ¿Porque estas temblando? Kyoko… Kyoko.

-Hay alguien… hay alguien afuera.

-Que.

-Una persona… no sé. Nube tengo miedo.

Inmediatamente me pongo alerta. Maldición. No he sentido ninguna energía oscura o algo que me indique de una fuerza extraña que este merodeando por la casa. No vaya a ser un malnacido que quiera aprovecharse de ella.

-Quédate aquí, cierra con llave – le digo en tono serio.

Salgo al exterior cerciorándome que no hubiese alguien a los alrededores, todo se ve completamente oscuro, salvo lo que ilumina la luz de la entrada. Rodeo rápidamente la casa inspeccionándola cuidadosamente. Nada, las ventanas están cerradas, no hay nadie escondido entre los arbustos o más allá.

-Kyoko, soy yo. Abre.

-¿Viste algo?

-Nada ¿segura que tú viste a alguien?

-Pues… _alguien_ se encontraba parado en frente. Al principio pensé que eras tú pero al percatarme de la inusual forma de su apariencia descarte esa idea y decidí esperar adentro. Estaba preocupada porque no llegabas ¡idiota! pensé que te había sucedido algo, no contestabas el teléfono y luego llamé a Satsuke pero recordé que esta fuera del pueblo por trabajo y…

Oh, no. Lo que menos me gusta es ver a una mujer llorar, es una debilidad que tengo desde niño y definitivamente Kyoko está a punto de derramar lágrimas de angustia.

-Perdóname, Kyoko… yo…

-Nube, por favor, no me dejes sola – mis ojos se abren desmesuradamente por su reacción, ella se aferra fuertemente a mi cuerpo como si de un salvavidas se tratase. Dejo que llore sobre mi pecho tratando de confortarla correspondiendo en seguida su abrazo.

-Sabes que nunca lo haría, no dejaré que te pase nada ¿Entiendes? – La tomé por los hombros alejándola lo suficiente para transmitirle seguridad con la mirada – Confías en mi ¿verdad? – ella solo se limitó a asentir a lo que yo solo le correspondí con una sonrisa.

-Discúlpame, Nube… es que yo… yo… Debes tener hambre, la cena seguramente ha de estar fría. Deja la caliento, no tardo.

Kyoko abandona rápidamente el recibidor dejándome completamente solo, sin siquiera replicarle. Me preocupa lo que vio y la forma de su actuar, tengo la ligera impresión que quiso decirme algo. Sinceramente estoy confundido, últimamente no he sentido nada fuera de lo normal. Observo mi mano enguantada, esa donde aquel demonio está encerrado y descansa el alma de mi amada maestra. No tengo la menor idea de lo que está pasando pero no permitiré que alguien a quien quiero y estimo salga lastimada. No, eso nunca. Es una promesa.

Continuará…

* * *

 ***Palabras que tomé prestadas del buen Josh Nichols de "Drake y Josh"**

 **Yo nuevamente molestando con mis notas de autor. Si leyeron bien, en este fic Nube tiene treinta y seis años y Kyoko veintidós. Han pasado once años desde que nuestro profesor favorito impartía clases al salón tres del quinto año. No sé exactamente la edad de Nube, creo que nunca lo mencionan y si lo mencionan no presté atención xD pero leí, no recuerdo donde (creo fue en Wikipedia) que él en el manga o en el anime tiene veinticinco años, así que me voy a basar en esa información.**

 **Ya sabemos un poquitín más sobre el pasado de Nube pero ¿qué fue lo que sucedió realmente? Es todo un misterio aún ¿verdad?... Si lo sé, un capítulo corto. Mmm, no sé si voy por buen camino, no quiero aburrirlos.**

 **Quiero agradecer a StephanySchreave por su comentario, me alegra que te parezca genial la idea de introducir un caso paranormal en la trama y créeme, esa era mi intención desde un principio ;) También agradezco a los que leen en silencio.**

 **Disculpen de nuevo la tardanza, mi intención era actualizar un capitulo por mes pero se me ha complicado y miren, ya un año desde que publiqué el primer capítulo y solamente llevo cinco ¡qué vergüenza!**

 **Saludos.**


End file.
